His Cover Girl
by kaylune
Summary: One kiss can change everything. Too bad that Kendall Schmidt had to learn that lesson the hard way when he kissed Katherine Buentello in front of Marc Malkin, the online news editor for E!. Unlike Kendall, who is used to being in the spotlight, Katherine keeps getting bombarded with paparazzi everywhere she goes. It's up to Kendall to try to save what could be.
1. Chapter 1

_This is something I've been playing around with for quite sometime. __The story is set in early March and will go on from there._ I've been a huge fan of BTR since the show first came out. My favorite member is Kendall Schmidt. I think he is so freaking gorgeous and would DO ANYTHING to meet him. Sadly, I'm a college student so I cannot afford to travel and buy concert tickets. Because of that, I was inspired to write this fanfiction after meeting a few celebrities during the SXSW festival. I hope that one day, I can meet Kendall Schmidt and confess my love to him. 

_But, for today, I have to settle with fanfiction. I hope you enjoy and please review._

* * *

Katherine Buentello stared at the ceiling with a sense of regret. She grabbed her iPhone, clicked the button in hopes to find out how much longer she could remain in bed, under her pink covers. Instead, she ended up getting blinded by the bright light that radiated from her phone. After a few blinks, she was able to see the time. Her phone read 7:10 a.m. Katherine sighed, got up and left to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Twenty-minutes later and Katherine was double-checking the list she made in her head. She did not want to forget her MacBook, her MacBook charger, an iPhone charger, her class notebooks and the books for the classes she was attending today. She took a quick glimpse of her roommate, Rachel Salinas, and left her dorm room.

Rachel and Katherine had known each other since their first day of college. They were both in the same group for journalism majors and were looking for their biology class. They ended up sitting together and now, they were inseparable.

After a quick elevator ride, a run to the cafeteria and barely catching the bus to take her across campus to the communications building, Katherine made it to her discussion group right on time.

Katherine was a sophomore journalism major at the University of Texas at Austin. She was involved with student government and worked for a TV station on campus. Her goal was to become the next Chelsea Handler.

One of Katherine's best friends, Sophia Chavez, ran into class with a parfait in her hand. The discussion TA looked up and rolled his eyes when he noticed the student was Sophia. Sophia smiled and sat next to Katherine.

Once the TA passed out assignments and told the students to re-do their assignments then email the assignments to him, Katherine and Sophia began to talk amongst themselves.

"I seriously think he hates me," said Sophia as she looked at their evil TA.

Katherine began to laugh. "No, he doesn't. He probably hates everyone. But, he does seem to be in a good mood. Let's not try to ruin it."

"Whatever. So, what's up with you and George?" asked Sophia as she opened her parfait top, dipped her spoon in and began to eat.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "There's obviously nothing going on between. The only reason he knows I exist is because we volunteer at the station together."

Sophia made a face. "You are a beautiful girl, Katherine. You should not be getting nervous around him. Try to be yourself."

"No promises," whispered Katherine as she gave Sophia a look telling her that their evil TA was around the corner from where they were sitting at.

Sophia and Katherine had been close friends since the 6th grade. She was also a sophomore journalism major with a focus on audio and podcast. That's why she volunteered at the radio station. She just loved the sound of her voice.

George Shaffer was a senior film major and was the assistant producer for one of the shows Katherine worked for. Katherine has had a crush on him since September, and now that February was coming to an end, she knew that she would have to reveal her feelings to him before he graduated in May. She technically did tell him, but her friends did not count it since it was a secret admirer letter. For now, the only thing she could do was stare into his beautiful brown eyes.

Katherine checked the time, but before she could tell Sophia that they should go get breakfast, their TA mentioned how he wanted all the assignments turned in before the end of the day.

"I hate this class," said Sophia as she packed up her laptop. "I just want it to be Spring Break so that I can be at the beach and not give a damn about anything."

"This class will be the end of me," said Katherine as she packed up her stuff. "I just need to go have fun at SXSW, see Macklemore perform and meet some famous people."

Sophia smiled. "Can you just be famous already?"

"Right?" giggled Katherine as she stood up from the table and left with Sophia behind her. "I just want to work for E!, be famous and marry Kendall Schmidt. God, he and I would be perfect for each other."

Katherine and Sophia began to laugh.

* * *

Kendall Schmidt looked at his screen and then at his iPhone calendar and then to the three guys, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena and James Maslow. He made a face at the screen and back to the guys.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James made up the famous American pop boy band, Big Time Rush. With a successful show and sold-out tours, the boys were given a few weeks to rest up before they had to quickly shoot season 4 of their show and start prepping for their new summer tour.

Logan, being a native Texan, wanted to spend one of their weeks off at Austin, Texas for the South by Southwest Interactive, Film and Music Festival. Once the rest of the boys found out what the festival is about and who was going to be there, they knew that they had to visit Austin. Sadly, unexpected plans came up and Kendall was the only one that would be able to go. He didn't mind.

"Are you going to buy it or not?" asked James as he played a quick game of Words with Friends on his iPhone. "I need to make sure that you tell Olivia Wilde that I love her."

Logan, Kendall and Carlos looked at James.

"Why don't you come with me, then? You can then tell her yourself," said Kendall as he took out his shiny black credit card.

James sighed. "I wish, but I told my mom I would visit the family. If I hear that you are flirting with my woman though-"

"I just want to go and enjoy myself. I don't want to be the center of attention. I want to drink, watch a few movies, go to some panels and see some performances. I'm not about that whole A-list life. I just want to pretend to be normal," said Kendall as he pressed enter on his order.

Carlos, James and Logan glared at Kendall.

"Sorry bro, but that's not going to happen," said James as he stood up and patted Kendall in the back. "You have a very recognizable face. You might get away with that during the day with a cap and sunglasses, but at night, you are screwed."

Kendall flicked off James. "Thanks for the support."

All of the boys began to laugh as they Kendall chose a photo to go with his badge. After a few minutes of quiet, Kendall began to talk. "It's official. I just bought my badge and my airplane ticket. SXSW, be ready for me."

Logan spat out his water as he began to laugh. "Just remember to log out of your Twitter account. You don't want to be drunk tweeting."

"I'm not going to be drinking," said Kendall as he stood up.

"Trust me, you are. You are in Austin, where majority of the SXSW events occur downtown. You WILL be drinking. But, maybe you'll meet a hot girl," said Carlos.

"I mean, girls from Austin are gorgeous," said Logan as he winked at the boys. "I would know, I'm from Texas."

"I'm just going to have fun. That's it," said Kendall.

"Whatever," said the rest of the guys as they rolled their eyes at Kendall.


	2. Chapter 2

_I finally saw the interview with Kendall Schmidt with Zach Sang. That interview gave me so many wonderful ideas for the story as well as increased my love for him. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review! :)_

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" yelled Katherine as she removed her headset.

At that moment, the two hosts of the entertainment news show, Entertainment Now, gave each other a high-five. Katherine began to laugh as she began to tell the camera girls to place the camera in their usual spot and to not forget to turn off the cameras.

"Jayne, do not forget to wrap the XLR cables correctly," Katherine told a small, mousey-looking girl. The girl nodded in agreement and slowly began to wrap the cable, afraid to get called out.

"Katherine, Katherine, Katherine," said Lyle Swan, her best friend and the executive producer of the show. "You make the perfect floor manager. You are such a sweetheart, but once you put on those headphones, the world better watch out for the best entertainment news bitch."

Katherine looked at Lyle and stuck her tongue out at him. "Lyle, you are the reason I hate people."

Lyle began to laugh as he placed his arm around Katherine. "But, you agree? You are a bitch?"

"Only with you, honeybun," said Katherine as she walked into the equipment closet to place her headset on the appropriate shelf. She then turned to Lyle. "You are just trying to be nice to me so that I won't take your position next year."

Lyle rolled his eyes. "Like you could."

"Watch me," giggled Katherine as she placed a kiss on Lyle's cheek. She then left to find her other best friend Olive Salazar, who was tech directing tonight's episode.

"Katherine!" she heard Olive yell.

Katherine turned around and spotted Olive walking towards her with Lyle in tow. "Lyle, don't start with me honey," said Katherine as she gave Olive a hug.

Lyle and Katherine met during their freshman year orientation. Katherine was attracted to the 5'10 radio-television-film major with blue-gray eyes. A few weeks into their friendship, Katherine found out that Lyle was gay. Even though she was a bit brokenhearted, they managed to become best friends through their mutual love of television.

Because of Lyle, Katherine had the chance to meet sweet little Olive, who would not say a cuss word to save her life. The three of them then promised to one day take over the show.

Anyways, while Katherine and Olive hugged, Olive tiptoed upwards to reach Katherine's ear. "Guess who is here," she whispered as she stepped back from the hug. She saw that Lyle had his evil smile on, which meant that only one person would be behind her.

She turned around, and realized that her guess was right.

The person was George.

"Hey Katherine," said George as he waved at her.

"Hi George. How are you?" asked Katherine as she waved back.

"I'm great. I'm just waiting for Irving," he said as he sat on a stool. "The one bad thing about having a roommate as station manager is that I always have to wait for him to finish supervising the shows."

Katherine smiled. "No, it's understandable."

George smiled at Katherine, which made her blush. "Any plans for SXSW? You probably have some huge interviews, right?"

"Yes, I do. I'm just interviewing a handful of people," said Katherine modestly.

George nodded. "Oh. I cannot wait to see those interviews then. You'll be wonderful, like usual. Any plans for SXSW?"

"I want to go to the Woodies. I really want to see Macklemore perform. He's the one musician I am DYING to see. Oh, and Twenty-One Pilots. How 'bout you?"

"I'm going to Louisiana to film my movie over the next few days. I'm hoping to be back in time to see Kendrick Lamar perform."

"It must be nice to be 21," sighed Katherine. "The Woodies are the only SXSW event that I am sure I can get into to see Macklemore."

"You'll be fine," said George as he stood. "Anyways, I'm going to find Irving. Good luck this week."

"Same with you, George," said Katherine as she waved goodbye to George.

"You forgot to say I love you," whispered Lyle in Katherine's ear as she turned around and playfully pushed him.

"Shut up."

* * *

Kendall was packing his bag as Logan was sitting in his bed playing a mean game of Angry Birds.

"Are you just going to sit there?" asked Kendall.

Logan looked up at Kendall and smiled. "Duh."

Kendall rolled his eyes and continued to pack. He then felt something hit his shoulder and land in his suitcase. Kendall looked at the notebook, opened it and saw schedules and maps. He glanced at Logan. "What the hell is this?"

"That is your SXSW bible. I wrote a few stuff on what you should during the festival, where everything is, the best bars on 6th and stuff you HAVE to do in Austin," said Logan as he took a sip of the beer that was on Kendall's bedside table.

"Thanks man," said Kendall as he placed it in his suitcase. "Want to give me a few spoilers?"

"Well, you are staying at the Radisson, right? The one on Congress and Cesar Chavez?" asked Logan.

Kendall grabbed his hotel information, skimmed through it and nodded.

"That's basically in the entrance to downtown. Don't use taxis except to and from the airport. Use pedicabs."

"What's a pedicab?"

"A pedicab is a person on a bike that is pulling a cart thing with seats. They will take you anywhere downtown."

Kendall nodded his head. "Okay."

"You need to attend the Woodies, Perez Hilton's party, attend red carpets, hang out at bars and of course, see Grumpy Cat."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Your obsession with Grumpy Cat is getting kind of weird."

"Fuck you," said Logan as he took a chug from his beer. "Bro, you better get hammered in Austin. Better yet, find a hot local. The UT campus is so close to downtown so the place will be swarming with hot college girls wanting to release the stress they held in during midterms."

Kendall began to laugh. "I just want to experience the craziness that is SXSW. Now, if I find myself a cute local that wants to buy me a drink, I will TOTALLY be okay with that."

Logan raised his beer bottle. "For SXSW, 6th Street and hopefully having the time of your life."

* * *

_Will Kendall and Katherine finally meet in the next chapter? Wait and see. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: **This chapter contains illegal activities such as usage of fake ids and underage drinking. Furthermore, there's a nice amount of cuss words. _

_**Other: **The ending is not what you think it is. ;) _

_*Remember that Kendall is 22 years old. All the other characters are 20 unless otherwise stated. __Please read and review to let me know how you are liking the story._  


* * *

"I know who you are," said the taxi cab driver as he turned around to look at Kendall.

Kendall looked up from his iPhone and gave him a curious face. "Really?"

The cab driver began to laugh. "Of course. My daughters love you. You are part of that boy band, Big Time Rush."

"Yeah, I am."

"Are you here to perform or are you here to as a visitor?" asked the driver as he turned to face the street and began to drive.

"I'm just visiting Austin for the SXSW festival."

"Son, you are going to have a great time. Austin may not be big as New York City, Los Angeles or Las Vegas, but anything can still happen. You are in for the time of your life."

Kendall smiled. "I'm just here for a fun time before I'm stuck working again."

The cab driver nodded and ended the conversation. Kendall looked down to his iPhone to plan his schedule for tomorrow. He would first have to pick-up his SXSW badge before he could do anything SXSW-related.

"We are here," said the cab driver as he got out to open the trunk.

Kendall looked up from his phone and began to look outside. The weather decided to take a wrong turn so instead of the perfect spring break weather, there was cold wind and lots of rain. He took off his seatbelt and got out of the cab.

"Thank you, sir," Kendall told the cab driver as he handed him thirty-dollars. "Keep the rest."

The cab driver nodded at him and placed Kendall's suitcase and bag next to him. He then returned to the driver's seat and left. Kendall grabbed his bags and walked into the hotel. After checking in, he decided to freshen up and take a nice trip to 6th Street, which was only five blocks away.

He quickly changed to dry clothes and wallet. Thankfully, the rain had stopped by the time he walked outside.

"I'm ready for the adventure of a lifetime," Kendall whispered to himself as he began to walk towards the infamous 6th Street.

* * *

Katherine was beaming as she helped Lyle and Olive put the cameras away. She had just interviewed Steve Carell, Jim Carrey and Olivia Wilde. To make things even better, she was next to Marc Malkin, the senior online editor for E! News. Not only did she get to see someone she looked up to work his interviewing magic, he got to see her skills. He even told her that she did a great job and was wonderful in front of the camera. Not even the weather was able to ruin her great mood.

"Who has the camera equipment next?" asked Olive as she placed the camera bag on her shoulder.

Katherine shrugged. "I'm not sure. Lyle?"

Lyle took out his iPhone and checked. "Stacy, Max and James have the equipment next. Speaking of the devil, Stacy is calling me," he said as he swiped his phone and took the equipment from Olive.

While Lyle talked to Stacy, Olive smiled at Katherine. "You were great!"

Katherine began to blush. "You think so? I was really nervous. I thought I was shaking a bit too much."

Olive began to laugh. "No, you were great. You were loveable, full of smiles and professional."

"Thanks Olive," said Katherine as she hugged her best friend. "I learned from the best." Lyle then placed his arms around the girls as he hung up on Stacy.

"Dream team right here," he said as the girls began to laugh. He then let the girls go. "Stacy said she's picking up the gear here. That means we have time to have a bit of fun."

"What were you thinking?" asked Katherine as she winked at Lyle.

Lyle began to laugh. "I'm thinking a nice trip to 6th."

Olive shook her head. "No, thanks. Why don't you guys go without me? I'm feeling tired from all the midterms I took. I'll see you both tomorrow to interview someone's crush."

Katherine began to blush. "Jake Johnson is gorgeous. How can you not think that?"

Lyle and Olive looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Whatever," said Katherine as she took off her jacket and unbutton the top button of her button down. "So, are you going back to the dorm?"

Olive nodded. "Yes. Want me to take your big bag and jacket?"

"Yes please! I'll just keep my wallet," said Katherine as she gave Olive her blazer and bag where she kept her make-up and back up shoes. "Thanks a lot, Olive."

"No problem! Have fun and try not to get into trouble," said Olive as she began to walk away from Katherine and Lyle. "Oh, hey Stacy."

Stacy, a tall-blonde girl wearing a black, sparkly skirt and a pink button down, waved at Olive. "Hey."

Lyle grabbed the equipment from the ground and gave the equipment to Stacy. "Good luck."

Stacy smiled. "Thanks Lyle. Y'all are going to 6th?"

Katherine and Lyle nodded. "Yup. That's what happens when we are 21," said Lyle as he winked at Stacy.

"Bitch please. We all know y'all are 20. Have fun with the new fakes though," said Stacy as she waved down a pedi cab driver. She got on and told the guy the address to the theatre. "See y'all later and don't get to drunk."

Katherine and Lyle waved good-bye to Stacy. Once they could no longer spot Stacy, Katherine turned to Lyle. "Alright, let's go. I'm thirsty and need to release the stress that was caused by midterms," Katherine told Lyle as she grabbed Lyle's arm and dragged him to 6th Street, which was only two blocks away.

* * *

Kendall was in love with Austin or at least with SXSW. The only people that recognized him were reporters from the bigger entertainment news outlets and parents of girls who adored Big Time Rush. Thankfully, the reporters had huge red carpet stuff all week so they would not be covering a lot of 6th street and parents don't care about him. Kendall was able to flirt with girls and drink as much as he wanted without caring.

As he ordered a beer from the bartender, a tall blonde girl walked up to Kendall. "Hi there."

Kendall's eyebrows went up as his eyes wandered over her body. "Hey."

The blonde, knowing that Kendall was checking her out, extended her arm. "I'm Jenna."

"Kendall," said Kendall as he waved down the bartender. "Would you like a beer, Jenna?"

Jenna began to smile and batter her eyelashes. "I don't drink beer. That's disgusting. Can I have a skinny bitch?"

"A what?"

"A skinny bitch," said Jenna as she stepped closer to Kendall and placed her hands on Kendall's chest.

Kendall quickly turned around to face the bartender. "I'm not sure what the hell a skinny bitch is, but she wants that."

The bartender nodded and left to get a diet soda. Kendall faced Jenna, but before he could say or do anything, Jenna attacked Kendall by placing kisses all over his face. Kendall lightly pushed her back. At that moment, Kendall realized that Jenna was only interested in him because of who he was.

"Kendall, honey. What's going on?" Kendall heard someone say. He looked away from Jenna to try to find the source of the mysterious voice. He saw a girl with big dark brown eyes, brunette hair wearing a green button down shirt, a black skirt and black heels. "Honey?" she called out again.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Jenna when she spotted the brunette. The brunette then walked to Jenna until she was right in front of her. "Kendall is MY FUTURE HUSBAND!"

"I'm Katherine," said Katherine as she crossed her arms in front of her. "And I'm dating Kendall."

"Why would he be with you? Look at you! You are ugly, fat and who dresses like that to a bar?" asked Jenna as she turned to Kendall and winked at him. "Why be with you when he can be with me?"

Katherine began to laugh. "Do yourself a favor and leave. You are just embarrassing yourself by trying to get drunk on diet coke and vodka. How old are you, 15?"

Jenna faced Kendall. "Look Kendall. Would you rather stay with HER or come have fun with me?" she asked him, trying to sound seductively.

Kendall shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I think I'll stay with her. I mean, I am dating Katherine."

Jenna, taken aback, grabbed her bag, slapped Kendall in the face and walked out. Before she walked through the door, she turned around and flicked off Kendall and Katherine.

Kendall, still in shock of everything that had just happened, faced Katherine. "How did you know that she was a psycho?"

"You looked uncomfortable," said Katherine as she sat on the bar stool next to him. Kendall then noticed another guy sitting next to her.

"Oh. How did you know my name?" asked Kendall. He then noticed that the guy that sat next to Katherine had a huge smile as he kept looking at him and at Katherine.

Katherine began to blush, but before she could say anything, Lyle answered for her. "She's your biggest fan. See?" Lyle then grabbed Katherine's phone from her pocket and showed him her lock screen. It was a photo of Kendall. Katherine then grabbed her phone and placed it under her hand.

"Oh my God Lyle," said Katherine as she placed her head on the bar. She wanted to look cool in front of Kendall, but Lyle had made her look like an obsessed fangirl. "Bartender, bring me a shot."

"Make that three," said Kendall as he placed his hand on Katherine's. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm happy that I have an awesome fan that saved me from that psychopath. By the way, I think you are very beautiful."

Katherine picked her head up from the bar to look at Kendall, worried that he was just lying. Without realizing what she was doing, she managed to get lost in his beautiful green eyes, the eyes that she had always dreamed of looking into. Kendall extended his arm and removed the hair from her face by placing it behind her ear. "You have beautiful eyes."

Kendall and Katherine kept staring at each other smiling, as Kendall's thumb softly made circles on Katherine's hand. Out of nowhere, Lyle called out the bartender. "Make that two shots!"

Katherine turned around to face Lyle. "You cannot leave me alone."

Lyle hugged Katherine and placed his lips near her left ear. "Katherine, you wanted a spring break you would never forget and fate has given you that gift. Kendall seems like a great guy and seems to be interested in you. Don't worry about your future. Just have fun and hang out with your celebrity crush. YOLO this shit and take care." He then placed a kiss on her cheek and waved them goodbye as he left.

Katherine sat there in disbelief. Lyle never used the term YOLO. "So is that your boyfriend?" she heard Kendall ask.

She turned to face Kendall. "No, he is gay. Anyways, where are our shots?"

The bartender bought two small glasses filled with a light yellow-ish liquid, salt and a plate of lemons. Katherine faced Kendall. "You are on Nickelodeon. Sure you want to do this?"

Kendall grabbed a shot and held it the air. Katherine got the second shot, hit Kendall's shot glass and they both chugged the tequila. Katherine quickly placed salt on the lemons, gave one to Kendall and placed one in her mouth.

"May we have a great week," winked Kendall as he ordered the bartender to bring two more shots.


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review to tell me what you think of the story. I'm open for suggestions, critiques or just a hello. _

* * *

Katherine woke up with a throbbing headache, grumbling stomach and a massive bruise on her left arm. She slowly got up, keeping a hold on her bed frame, afraid that she's going to fall on her face. She still felt a bit dizzy, but knew that she would quickly get over that. She opened her drawers to find clean clothes that were cute yet comfy. She did not have her red carpet interview for Drinking Buddies until later that night, which meant that she also had to prepare for that.

She took her clothes to the bathroom and took a quick hot shower. She brushed her teeth, dried her hair and changed out of the clothes that she had worn last night. "Why do I do this to myself?" Katherine asked herself as she placed her clothes in her hamper. She left the bathroom, grabbed a bowl from the shelf and poured her favorite cereal into the bowl. She grabbed the milk, poured it into the bowl and placed the milk back into the fridge. She then left to sit on her bed.

Before she was able to eat her cereal, she felt something hit her chest. She looked at her roommate, Rachel, was awake and staring at her. "Take two," Rachel told Katherine.

Katherine placed her bowl on her desk and opened the bottle. She grabbed her water bottle from her backpack, took a huge gulp of water and placed the two pills in her mouth before swallowing. "Can I tell you something funny?" Katherine asked Rachel as she went to sit on her bed again.

Rachel looked at her curiously before nodding. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"I had a dream that I got drunk with Kendall Schmidt."

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed her iPhone from her desk. "How fucked up did you get last night?"

Katherine gave her a face. "I didn't think I was that wasted. Why?"

Rachel got up from her bed to go sit next to Katherine. "You did get drunk with Kendall Schmidt, stupid." Rachel then showed Katherine the messages that Katherine sent her last night. In the messages, a drunk Katherine had told Rachel that she was getting drunk with Kendall Schmidt. Katherine looked up at Rachel in disbelief. Rachel nodded. "Continue."

Katherine looked back to Rachel's iPhone. Drunk Katherine had sent Rachel pictures of her and Kendall taking shots together, smiling and the last picture was of Katherine kissing Kendall in the cheek.

"What happened last night?" asked Katherine as she gave Rachel back her iPhone.

"Apparently, you got too drunk that Kendall was worried for your safety-" said Rachel before Katherine interrupted her.

"-I thought I was dreaming-"

"-Shut up and let me finish the story," said Rachel as she looked at Katherine.

Katherine looked at Rachel and nodded.

"Well, he ended up memorising your security code and ended up calling me. I asked him if we could meet you somewhere so that I can go get you, but he volunteered to bring you here. I gave him the address and told him I would wait outside. He actually bought you here, helped you scan your ID and carried you to the room," Rachel said as turned to look at the poster of Big Time Rush that I had on my wall. "He's a really nice guy and even tucked you into bed and gave you a kiss on the cheek."

"I cannot believe that happened," said Katherine in disbelief as she too looked at her Big Time Rush poster. "I've had a crush on the guy since high school and I made myself look like a dumb bitch in front of him."

Rachel turned to look at Katherine with a smile on her face. "He also told me to tell you something, but I forgot."

Katherine quickly snapped her head back to Rachel. "OMG, what is it?"

"I'm not telling," said Rachel as she got up to go back to her bed.

"I'll take out the trash," said Katherine in a pleading voice.

"And you'll clean the bathroom?" smiled Rachel.

"Fine. Just tell me," grunted Katherine as she gave Rachel a dirty look. If there was any way she could throw daggers through her eyes at Rachel, she would do the impossible to have that power.

"He said that he gave you put his number on your phone and to call him when you can-" said Rachel when she realized that Katherine was already stalking her contacts.

"I have Kendall Schmidt's number," Katherine gasped. "I need to make a call."

* * *

Kendall had woken up to a small headache that left after taking Advil. He had ordered room service and basically swallowed the food. He was not hungover, but he was very hungry. He looked outside the window and saw the Austin skyline.

He began to remember the night before and smiled. He had a great time with Katherine except that she got drunk quickly due to not eating before going out. Feeling that it was his fault, he called her roommate to tell her that he was taking her home, but needed an address. He ended up at a dorm on campus and was worried that Katherine would be drunk and would get into trouble. Surprisingly, Katherine managed to pass the front desk people easily. He then carried her all the way to the fourth floor, with a complaining Katherine. He tucked her into bed and kissed her in the cheek.

He then turned to walk towards the bedside table to grab his phone. He quickly unlocked it and went to the pictures from last night. He smiled as he saw all the pictures he had taken together. She was very funny, sassy and was a blast to be around.

His phone then began to ring and he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Kendall, what's up? How's Austin?_" he heard his best friend, Dustin Belt say.

"It's pretty freaking awesome. Got drunk last night with this amazing girl," said Kendall as he sat on the sofa and turned on the television.

"_Did you hook up with her?_"

"Nah. She's a student at UT and she's really cool. I had lots of fun with her."

"_How are the girls there?_"

"Texas girls are so freaking friendly. There are some bad eggs, but whatever."

"_Well, would you mind if I crash at your hotel room. I noticed some great acts are gonna be in Austin for SXSW_."

"Dude, that would be awesome. You're gonna get the music badge?"

"_Duh. I'm not a movie type of guy. I really want to see Fall Out Boy and Kendrick Lamar and Macklemore and Ryan Lewis and_-"

"Okay, I get it," said Kendall as he began to laugh. "I'll just text you the address to the hotel so you can take a taxi here."

"_Alright man, I can't wait to meet this lucky girl._"

"If we hang out soon, anyways. She hasn't called me yet."

"_Don't worry. You are Kendall freaking Schmidt, the object of many girls' desires._"

"Whatever bye," said Kendall as he hung up and began to laugh at what Dustin had told him.

Before he was able to place his phone next to him, the phone began to ring again. Without check who the caller was, Kendall answered it.

"Dustin, don't start with me," laughed Kendall.

"_This isn't Dustin,_" he heard Katherine say. He quickly stopped laughing, stood up from the sofa and walked towards the window again.

"Hey Katherine. How are you? Are you okay?"

_"I'm good. I just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to be such a freaking killjoy last night,_" Katherine said with a pleading voice.

"No. You had just finished a red carpet interview. I should have realized that you were hungry," said Kendall as he took a sip from his water bottle. "If anything, it was my fault."

"_Kendall, please. It was my fault. Shut up and agree_," Katherine said before she began to giggle.

Kendall's mouth turned into a smile as he heard her giggles. "Fine, it's your fault."

"_Thanks Kendall_," Katherine said.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Kendall, closing his eyes, hoping that she can hang out with him.

"_I am interviewing Anna Kendrick and the very sexy Jake Johnson tonight at the red carpet premiere of Drinking Buddies,_" said Katherine. "_I should be free by 7:30._"

Kendall smiled even more as a small flock of butterflies scattered in his stomach. "That sounds great. Where at?"

"_The Paramount Theater on Congress_," said Katherine.

"I'll meet you there. I might wear a baseball cap and sunglasses," said Kendall, smirking. "I don't want to be seen."

"_So you are going to a red carpet premiere were all these entertainment journalists and fans are going to be at. Sounds like a smart idea, Kendall_," Katherine said sarcastically as she let out another giggle.

"Love the sass. How about I meet you in front of the Continental Hotel at 7:30 then?" asked Kendall.

"_It's a date. See you then_!" squealed Katherine.

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight," said Kendall as he fist pumped the air.

"_Bye Kendall,_" Katherine squealed as she hung up.

Kendall quickly messaged Dustin, "I just got a date."

Dustin replied back two minutes later. "_Hope she has hot friends ;)_"


End file.
